Parallel Cross
by MeowingWolf
Summary: Three normal teenage girls find a familiar blonde alchemist in their world and are soon caught up in his adventures. But real life is not a story- they are going to have to work for their own and Edward's happy endings. Edwin and Royai later on.


**(A/N: My first FMA fanfiction. My inspiration is running low so it may take a while to get started. Enjoy.)**

'_**Ash'ley Emerald Jones **__(Weird Name)_

_Age: 13_

_Looks: Brown hair and eyes. White skin. _

_Personality: Shy. _

_**Beyonce Bluebird**__ (BB for short)_

_Age: 13, surprise surprise._

_Looks: Long brown hair. Blue eyes. White skin too._

_Personality: Mental_

_**Elizabeth Night **__(Liz)_

_Age: Do I have to write it?_

_Looks: Blonde hair, blue eyes. She reminds me of , But with different eyes._

_Personality: Somewhere high in the sky._

_Over and out, clappity clap._

_-E_

"7am waking up in the morning gotta be fresh gotta go downstairs, gotta have my bowl gotta-" That blasted song crashed through the calm morning air, making the birds themselves moan in agony.

"Hrgn... turn it offfffff..." Ashley rolled around like some half-dead fish inside a sausage roll (Also known as a sleeping bag) and proceeded to shove her pillow into her face.

"Wake up Ash!"

"It's... the holidays. 5 more minutes. Just six more weeks please..."

"You're making no sense!" The pillow was snatched from Ash's face by a seemingly irritated Elizabeth, who flung it across the room mercilessly. There was a thud and the dreadful music stopped, thank goodness.

"What was that for? That hit me in the face!" A bedraggled BB (Beyonce. No not the singer- the 13 year old) tossed the pillow back across the room and protested loudly before quieting. "And I think the laptop broke..."

"Oh give it here" Liz staggered away from Ash over two other sleeping bags towards BB, who was fiddling with the laptop and looking worried. Ash had only just recovered enough to seem fully conscious from sleep, and was now giggling under her breath as her two friends struggled to set the laptop right.

"There is a thing called an on button you know?" Ash suggested, sitting up in her sleeping bag. Liz pressed on the on button, but nothing happened. The screen remained pitch black.

"Oh great..." Liz closed the laptop and set it down, only for the machine to start whirring the second it touched the carpet. "Oh NOW it works huh?..."

Once they had composed themselves, as suddenly as it (The crazy awakening plan for Ash, thatb is) began, it stopped. The three put there sleeping bags away into their other befitting bags, (Bag inception?) and went to get dressed and ready for going out somewhere... they didn't really know where yet. They weren't really that good at organising themselves, especially after the long night they had had sleeping round Liz's place. It didn't really help that Ash had forced everyone through 3 Episodes of Higurashi in the middle of the night with the lights off and the windows open (She said it would 'add to the effect'). Everyone was still drifting somewhere between being asleep and being awake.

Once they were ready, they had some breakfast and hopped out of the door with some quick goodbyes to Liz's mum. They had decided to linger around in the park and formulate some ideas before they made any rash decisions and ended up in the middle of the sea at 8pm or something.

The second they turned the corner which led to the park, they were greeted by something they didn't expect.

Well, Ash was first.

BB and Liz were talking, and Ash had walked ahead of them. There was supposed to be an open field coming up (which was within a tall wall- the wall surrounded most of the field and park spare from one side, which had chain link and trees. There were gaps in the wall allowing people to walk in and out) which then had the park in it, but instead there was a tall, green, wall of mud and grass blocking the enterance. Not normal.

"Uh guys?" Ash stood there looking confused at first. Then she realised she was being ignored.

"Uh, GUYS?"

The two girls looked around as the urgency in Ash's voice rose a little.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't really remember there being a wall here. We walked past here just yesterday evening, so god knows how this happened."

"Hmph." Liz sounded calm. "Let's go walk around and see if we can go around the other way."

"Yeah" BB agreed.

So they walked around from where they were to the other side of the park. And guess what?

"Another one?" Liz exclaimed.

"It's got a crack in it though. A big one." Ash poked her head inside the crack and looked around. "It seems like we can get through it if we keep walking, but... It might break..."

"You make it sound like it's an ass" BB added. The three laughed a little before returning back to the situation at hand. Curiosity was pulling them in.

"Oh come on lets go in." Liz persuaded Ash, who was now half-in, half-out of the crack in the wall. She hesitated for a long moment.

"But it might be unsafe..."

"No its not"

"Its already crumbling"

"But its stopped now"

Ash stepped out of the crack, wiping some dirt off her face. "I'm not going in"

"Okay then, me and BB will." And with that, Liz stepped into the hole. There was some noise as dirt tumbled down a bit. "Um... come on BB"

"Ok then...?" And BB followed her, leaving Ash standing on the outside feeling like a fool. She wanted to know what was in there as well, but only a complete... nuthead would go in there. Either that or a very curious teenager...

And she was, wasn't she?

"I'm coming in, guys!" She called and began walking through the crack as quickly as she could. It turned out the crack in the wall of mud wasn't as big as she first thought, and soon she was out of the claustrophobic wall and out into the sunlight again.

She looked around and saw that the wall surrounded the whole park and field, pressed up against the original walls. It was the same height as the wall itself, by coincidence.

But the wall wasn't the weirdest bit anymore. The weird bit was what seemed to be a pile of rubble, like a demolished house. And how the park was completely gone, spare from some jagged hills and bumps in the grass where it had once stood. And how the ground seemed to slope up against the walls as if it had just been thrown there over the top of the original park. And how there was a short, blonde little kid sitting unconscious alongside the rubble.

Déjà vu, anyone?

"He looks... familiar?" Ash walked up behind her friends and made them jump as she spoke, despite her words being quiet.

"That's what I thought!" BB tried to keep her voice level but ended up squeaking like a mouse. Ash would have laughed but the atmosphere broke down those feelings.

Liz was the first one to break the tension. "Oh well! So what if he looks very farmiliar! We can't just leave some kid sitting here unconscious! But..."

"We should look after him ourselves" Ash seemingly read everyone's thoughts. "Just in case he-"

"Yeah" Liz and BB chorused.

And that was where it all began.

**((A/N This is shit. Despite that, R&R.))**


End file.
